Orchard of Mines
by angel of muse
Summary: Her demonic father tried to kill her. Her demonic mother died saving her. Seventeen years later Cordella is faced with the bloody battle of being a demon that everyone wants dead. Constant battles and flights leads her to meet the Charmed ones.
1. On Earth As In Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Charmed. I do own any characters i have made up.**

_On Earth As In Heaven_

Sabella shimmered onto an empty sidewalk. Rain poured down on her, soaking her long raven black hair. Sabella carefully pressed her baby against her chest as she ran down the empty sidewalk. Her emerald green eyes searched for the sanctuary she was looking for. Sadly she could not spot it anywhere. She had to think on her feet. Where was that place again? She had strolled past it many times on happy evening walks with her husband…she just _had_ to remember!

She ran across the street when Troy shimmered in a few feet in front of her. Sabella skidded to a stop as she stared up at the man she use to trust and love. Troy looked down at Sabella with his incredibly dark green eyes. His copper colored hair was getting soaked in the pouring rain.

Troy reached out to take the baby Sabella had pressed against her chest but she quickly stepped away from him, making him grab nothing but empty air. Troy was quiet as he saw the fear planted on Sabella's face. He wanted to help her, yet he couldn't. Not when she was attached to that wretched baby! "Sabella please."

"No!" cried Sabella. "I will not give you her!" Tears filled Sabella's eyes. "I will not allow you to destroy her."

"Did you not hear the Seer?" asked Troy.

"I don't care what she said! She is my child. _Mine_! Nobody will harm her. Not a soul," shouted Sabella.

Troy took a step closer to Sabella. "That child you hold is not what you think! She is not a gift but a curse. Hand her over to me, Sabella. You won't be forced to watch."

Tears streamed down Sabella's face as she shook her head. "Y-You will-will never f-father this child." Sabella sprinted past Troy and kept sprinting down the sidewalk, anxiously searching for the only true sanctuary she knew of.

Troy watched her run and sighed. It came to this. Troy rolled his shoulders back and two large raven black feathered wings emerged from his back and stretch out. His wings quickly beat against the wet sidewalk, lifting Troy into the air. Troy soared across the sky as he watched his wife run for her life from him.

Sabella rounded a corner and looked over her shoulder to see her husband flying after her. Damn those wings! Sabella clutched her baby tighter and kept running. She could see the house coming up. She was only three houses away. Hope filled Sabella as she pushed herself to run faster and harder.

Troy lowered and beat his wings harder. He quickly zipped through the air. He pulled back his right hand as electricity danced in his palm and around his fingers. He waited till he was a foot away from Sabella. He hurled a ball of whitish blue electricity at his wife.

Sabella cried aloud in terror and pain as she flew forward and landed in front of the house she had been searching for. Luckily she hadn't landed on her baby, she could still hear her baby girl breathing. Sabella sat up, clutching her baby.

Troy landed in front of Sabella. Sabella looked up at him. He tucked his wings behind him a bit as he stared down at her with cold eyes. Eyes of a killer. Sabella looked past him to the front yard of the house. She was only a few feet away from the sanctuary she craved for her young child. Yet here was her beloved husband, standing in her way, wanting the death of her only child.

"Give her to me, Sabella. We can forget this whole ordeal," said Troy.

Sabella moved away from Troy. "_You will not kill her_."

Troy held out both his hands as electricity danced in his palms. Sabella looked at Troy in horror and in complete sorrow. Here was her end. Troy stared down at his wife. He remembered how happy and complete he had felt. The bright rays of sunlight that Sabella shared with him…they would be no more.

Troy struck.

Sabella's cried aloud in pain. Her cries shattered the silence and broke the soft rhythm of the rain. Her head fell and hit the cold wet cement of the sidewalk as loudly as her screams filled the night air. Or that was how loud it was to Troy. His hands still flickered with electricity as he stared down at his dead wife. He had done it. He had killed her. An incredible wave of grief and guilt pumped into him as he took one step away from Sabella's corpse.

The baby stirred. Troy blinked and looked at the bundle resting on top of Sabella's corpse. He could see his child's dark green eyes pop out from the sheets that kept his child warm.

The front door to the house opened and Patty Halliwell ran out after hearing Sabella's cries. She came to an abrupt halt as she laid eyes on Troy. He was standing over a woman's corpse.

Troy looked over his shoulder and stared at Patty. He saw the shock and disbelief on her face. Yet he knew it was not because he had wings or had electricity dancing around his hands. No she knew all that. She was a witch. She knew all about demons. The shock…was the scene she saw. A dead wife, a living husband, and a child resting peacefully on the corpse of its mother.

Troy threw a ball of whitish blue electricity at Patty. She jumped out of the way as the electricity flew past her and hit the side of the house. Troy bent down to pick up the baby when he was hit by a magical spell. He flew across the street and landed on the sidewalk. He jumped to his feet, ready to attack when he noticed that Patty was now standing over the baby, protecting them.

He sighed and beat his wings against the cold sidewalk. He rose up into the night air. He took one last glance at the corpse of his beloved Sabella before flying away in the night sky.

Patty watched him fly off. She looked back down at Sabella's corpse and the baby. Patty knelt down and picked the baby off the corpse and looked down at the adorable little face. Dark green eyes looked at Patty wonderingly. Patty almost smile but remembered the corpse. The baby's mother was dead. Patty stared at Sabella's corpse wondering why a demon had struck the mother down.

Suddenly Sabella's corpse turned to ash. Patty blinked and looked up at the night sky. Troy was long gone. Patty was all alone with the baby. Patty looked down at the ashes. The mother had been a demon too. So then why was she attacked?

Patty rose to her feet and looked back at the baby. Patty gave the baby a warm smile. Its dark green eyes closed, sleep overtaking the child. Patty turned to face her house. Patty quietly crossed the front yard and entered her house.


	2. White Silver Tipped Wings

**White Silver Tipped Wings**

_Seventeen years later…_

I stood on the edge of the roof. The orphanage was four stories tall so I was four tall stories off the ground, my toes not even touching solid concrete but air. A cool wind blew through my medium length raven black hair. I smiled as the wind relaxed me. I felt so alive! So full of energy! I was feeling far better than I would have back inside my room at this orphanage.

My dark green eyes scanned the empty air waiting for me. My eyes quickly began to sparkle, almost change to an emerald green color. I rolled my shoulders back as two white feathery silver tipped wings emerged from my back. I spread out my arms as my wings stretched out as long as they would go. The air blew again against my face and now I felt the wind roll through my feathers.

I leaped up into the air…then I was flying! Oh it felt so wonderful! Such happiness! Man all those wimpy humans below me…how I pity them for never being able to experience this.

I let myself soar through the air. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind brush against my face and through my feathers. I opened my eyes which still sparkled as I did a loop in the sky and did figure eights around trees and in the sky. I just let myself go. Leave the ugly, confusing, land below and just soar!

The air was cooler up here but that didn't matter to me. I continued to fly, enjoying every second of it. I flew all across San Francisco until I flew back to the orphanage. Even though I was free to fly the sky, if the nuns ever thought I had gone missing…no I had to remain a regular seventeen year old girl who just went for a stroll. Well I sorta did tell the truth. Just instead of walking I was flying.

I landed soundlessly in the small garden the nuns adored. The flowers were extremely colorful. I guess to brighten up my day as a forgotten about child. I folded my wings up nicely against my back and ran to a nearby tree. I found my jacket I had left up there on my last flight. I grabbed it and quickly threw it on as a door opened and a nun walked out.

"Cordelia, there you are," exclaimed the nun as she walked over to me.

I turned to face the nun. I sighed, knowing my 'stroll' was over. "Good afternoon Sister Anne."

"I got a call from the Adel family," Sister Anne paused as I saw a look of sorrow cross her face. I knew what was coming next. It was no surprise now. "…they said that they liked you-just…"

I turned away from Sister Anne, biting back the wave of grief that now hit me. It was like I had never took flight from the roof. "They didn't like me. I get it."

"No, sweetie…they did like you. It was just that they were looking for a child that isn't as _energetic_ as you were," replied Sister Anne.

I rolled my eyes. In other words they didn't like me. I wasn't their dream child. I heard it all before. Why were the Sisters constantly making up crap instead of just saying the parents hated me? Besides I don't care that much. I wanted real parents, not people to take their place.

"It's dinner time anyways," said Sister Anne.

I sighed and turned to face Sister Anne. I nodded. Sister Anne gave me a warm smile but I simply looked away. I followed Sister Anne back into the orphanage building. No more fresh air. My eyes lost their sparkle and returned to their natural dark green state. I couldn't blame the parents for hating me. I mean I wasn't exactly _normal_. More like a demon. No I was better than just a demon. I was a _flying_ demon.

------------------------

Troy stood before the Seer. Her eyes were closed, doing what he had asked of her. As Troy stood there, he thought back seventeen years ago. Sabella was dead…all because of him! His beloved. He had loved her! He promised himself to never let her leave him. To hold her and comfort her through all her pain. Now here he stood, alone…a murderer.

_"You will never father this child!"_

Troy blinked away the pain. Sabella's words had echoed in his mind ever since her death. The Seer opened her eyes. Troy pulled himself out of his mind and into the present. He had been counting down the days. In just a few months his only daughter would be eighteen years old.

The Seer looked over at Troy. "Your child is very much alive."

"I already know that. I asked you about her future," snapped Troy coldly at the Seer.

The Seer sighed and looked away from Troy for a few seconds. "I saw her future. It was clear but foggy. Many choices she will face determine her fate. I could not make out what she chooses but the road she takes is very clear to me." The Seer quickly looked back at Troy. "I suggest killing her now, before she matures any further."

"Where is she now?" asked Troy.

"The orphanage. It has been her home for the past seventeen years," the Seer paused. "She was vulnerable as a child, Troy. You had so many chances to do away with her. Why did you wait? What was the point of risking fate?"

"You don't have any children Seer. You have no idea what it is like. It's a person that you helped create and bring into the world. Someone to love and guide. All your joy and happiness revolves around your only child," Troy's eyes hardened. "…now kill that child."

"Be careful, Troy. You don't want to end up like Sabella. She was brainwashed into thinking that Cordelia was an actual child…not a curse," warned the Seer.

Troy shook his head. "I know what Cordelia is. I know what she is destined to become. Just because my blood flows through her veins does not make the situation any different. I will kill her. I will save us all from the suffering she is fated to bring upon us."

The Seer nodded in approval. "Then I wish you the best of luck. Have fun killing your only child."

Troy shot the Seer a very dark look before shimmering out of her lair and into an empty street. He looked around before quietly calling upon three loyal demons. Three demons shimmered onto the street and all faced Troy.

"You called," replied the first demon.

"When the sun sets…we go after Cordelia. Show no mercy. She must be killed if we ever want the next Source to rise," stated Troy.

All three demons quietly nodded their heads, understanding that I had to be eliminated. I had to be taken out of the picture. The hunt was on.


	3. Ready to Go

**Ready to Go**

I sat on the edge of my bed, listening to my music. One of my favorite songs was playing, focusing me for what I was about to do. Focus was the key. If I lost focus then it would mean my life. My ear buds were pressed into my ears as I blasted my music. I quietly tapped my foot to the beat as I pulled my grey sweatshirt over my head. I hooked my iPod one of my fake parents to-be had given me as a present, onto my belt and looked around at the sleeping children. All my friends, all ignorant to the fact that I was not like them. I was a demon with wings.

You're weird, in tears, too near and too far away,  
He said, saw red, went home stayed in bed all day,  
Your t'shirt, dish dirt,  
Always love the one you hurt

I stood up and walked over to the window next to my bed. I quietly slid the window open and felt the cool night air whip across my face. I smiled. Nothing like fresh air. I climbed out of the orphanage and stood on the edges of the old orphanage building. I looked down. It was a three story drop from up here. Not like earlier but if I fell and couldn't save myself…focus!

My white silver tipped wings stretched out through the slits I had cut in my sweatshirt. The cool night air continued to blow against me as I looked up from the dark grass below me. It was a clear night, no clouds. Just a black universe of white stars and the ever beautiful snow white moon. I couldn't have asked for a better night.

It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out,  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out

I pushed myself off the side of the orphanage. My wings stretched out as I fell a couple inches before my wings began to beat against the air. I zoomed upwards and laughed aloud. Free again. This time, forever!

I flew away from the orphanage for a couple of minutes and gazed down at the city below me. Lights illuminated the city, making it glitter. I smiled softly. I usually hated lights because they ruined the natural night sky, but tonight I felt at peace with myself. My music continued to blast in my ears which was one of major reasons I did not hear on of my dad's friends fly up next to me. When I began to feel a presence around me I looked over. My smile disappeared.

The demon smiled evilly at me as his unnatural grey wings beat furiously against the air. It was clear that this demon had not been born with wings. They were just attached to him. Obviously to get to me. "Hello dear. Nice night don't ya think?"

I looked away, about to fly away from the demon when another flew over to my other side. I gasped noticing that he too had wings attached to himself. Hunters. They had come. The hunters had come. I zoomed out from between the two demons just as one tried to stab me with his knife. He ended up just cutting his buddy. My wings beat furiously as I picked up speed. I heard the two demons flying after me, laughing at me. Yes I could hear their horrid laughter through my music. It made my blood run cold.

I watched as a third demon soared up from below to join his buddies in the pursuit. It only forced me to fly faster. By now I was well over 190 mph. Yeah, I can fly incredibly fast. Sadly that trait came from one of my uncaring parents. Tch, like I need them.

I looked over my shoulder. I smiled. I was losing the demons. Their wings could not match mine. Being born with wings was a very different situation then getting a pair fused to your body. I laughed and looked forward and gasped aloud.

A rough hand grabbed a hold of my neck, ending my flight in a heartbeat. Troy hovered in the air, holding me tightly by my neck. His raven black wings beat quietly against the cool air as mine stopped moving and hung in the air like two dead bodies. I stared deep into Troy's dark green eyes. I shivered, knowing a pair similar to his.

"No matter who's blood runs through your veins…you are my enemy," Troy stared so coldly at me I couldn't help shivering while trying to breathe. "Time to die."

My eyes narrowed and sparkled to that emerald green color. I kneed that sucker in a very delicate place. He grunted and loosened his grip on my neck. I broke free from his grasp and plummeted to the ground below. Troy watched me for a few seconds before diving down, trying to catch me. I watched him as I felt gravity claim me for a long minute. I watched Troy dive after me, determined to finish me off. Yet as I looked into his eyes all I could see was myself…myself being the demon I was born to be.

You sleep, too deep, one week is another world  
Big mouth, big mouth, drop out, drop out  
You get what you deserve  
You're strange, insane, one thing you can never change

My wings sprung back to life. They extended out wide, catching me as I slowed in my plummet to the glittering city resting below me. My wings beat against the air as I soared away from Troy. He continued in his dive as he angrily watched me fly away from him. His three loyal demon buddies flew past him, continuing their pursuit.

I heard the demons following me and lowered till I was as high as most of the skyscrapers. I zigzagged past numerous buildings, trying to lose the insane demons chasing me.

A ball of fire shot past me, barely inches from my arm. I beat my wings a hell of a lot harder as the demons slowly closed the space between them and me. I glanced over my shoulder and dived down a few feet. I was zooming past countless buildings and dodging any tree, bird, or building that dared to stand in my way. I wasn't going die by their hands. Actually scratch that. I wasn't going to be killed period. I was stronger then these hunters. A hell of a lot stronger.

One of the evil demons grabbed onto my ankle. I spun around and kicked the demon straight in the face. The demon flew off me and crashed into the side of a high rise. I laughed and noticed that the other two demons were a little over a foot away from me.

One of the two remaining demons summoned up another fireball. I watched as he hurled it at me. I cupped my hands and caught the fireball that was hurling towards me. The demons quit smirking as they saw what I had just did. Yeah, that's right. I can do more than fly. Remember…_demon_!

I grinned and hurled that nasty fireball right back to its owner. The demon didn't have a chance to dodge it and he burst into flames before becoming nothing but ash that was now raining down on the people below. The last remaining demon watched his buddy rain down upon the weak humans before glaring at me. I made a face and stuck out my tongue.

Troy flew down and flew behind the demon. I quit making faces and turned my back to Troy and the demon. I flew off, leaving them in the dust. I pushed myself to not stop as I whizzed over streets in a heartbeat. Within seconds I was flying out of the city and flying over the suburbs.

Balls of electricity flew past me from the right and left side. I beat my wings harder when I felt a stinging pain in my side. One of the balls of the electricity had hit me. I looked over my shoulder to find only Troy still pursuing me. I must had been too fast for the other demon. I watched Troy grin a bit as my wings faltered and slowed. I plummeted to the ground. I hit the ground with a sickening thud. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as I let out a sickening cry.

Troy landed gracefully on the ground and tucked his raven black wings behind his back. He took a couple steps towards me. I laid in a heap on the warm cement sidewalk. I heard his footsteps and struggled to get to my feet. Yet I was incredibly slow. I was stronger than this! I _am_ stronger than this!

Troy now stood over me. He raised up his right hand as a large electricity ball appeared in his hand. His dark green eyes displayed no emotion has his fingers curled around the ball of death, directed to me.

I laid on my back as Troy's eyes narrowed, focused. He hurled his electricity ball straight at me. I shot out both of my hands. "NO!" A white shield appeared before me, wrapping around me like a force field. Troy's ball of deadly electricity bounced off my shield and hit him in the chest. He went flying backwards and hit the trunk of a tree. He collapsed to the ground.

It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out,  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out

My white shield disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I remained lying on my back as the waves of pain attacked me over and over again. Troy slowly got to his feet. His angry dark green eyes found me and he started over towards me again. He held out his right hand to summon up another ball of death when a powerful force hit him, blowing him away from me by a couple yards.

I looked over to find three woman running forward. I heard Troy let out an angry grunt as he jumped to his feet. His raven black wings beat against the street, lifting him up into the air. I watched him fly off into the sky. He disappeared…I was alive. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back over at the women who had saved my ass. For some strange odd reason I felt like I knew them at first glance, but they were complete strangers. Strangers who had saved my life from Troy.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe, one of the first of the three woman to reach me.

I stared at her, hesitant about revealing anything until I felt this urge to trust them. Odd. I don't just run around trusting random people. Yet I still had this feeling like I knew them. "Yeah."

"No you're not. You're bleeding," exclaimed Piper. "Paige!"

Paige was suddenly beside me in an flash of white and blue lights. I looked over at her as she hovered her hand over my wound. My wound suddenly began to heal. I watched in slight amazement before looking back at Paige.

"You're a whitelighter," I smiled. No more demons. People who weren't after me. People who didn't want me dead. I sat up, healed from my wound. My white silver tipped wings hung out, limp. A sudden look of shock crossed their faces as my smile faltered.

"Well that's…_new_," commented Piper gazing at my beautiful silver tipped wings.

I thought I heard flapping of wings and shot a look up at the night sky. Yet I saw nothing. My thoughts returned to Troy. My blood ran cold as I shivered slightly. Yes, I guess this new woman was right. This is new. Something inside told me that this battle was far from over.

Abused, confused, always love the one that  
hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya

It's a crack, baby I'm ready to go  
Baby I'm ready to go...


End file.
